Dr. Stevens (Comic Series)
Dr. Stevens (first name unknown) is a character first encountered in Issue 28 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. ''He is the head doctor and a resident of Woodbury. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Steven's life prior to or as the outbreak began, other than he was a surgeon. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia ''Main Article: Dr. Stevens (Novel Series) The Best Defense Stevens and his young assistant, Alice, treated all of the citizens of the town who were sick or injured, as well as those who participated in the arena duels despite his many protests. He didn't agree with the the Governor's views or beliefs, especially with what the Governor was doing with the town's newest visitors (i.e. Rick, Michonne, and Glenn). This Sorrowful Life He was in the middle of treating one of the arena fighters, Harold, when another arena fighter, Eugene Cooney, marched into the clinic and stabbed Harold in the neck for knocking out a good chunk of his teeth, albeit on accident. After treating Rick's severed hand, the doctor fled town with the aforementioned survivors, along with Alice and Martinez in order to escape the Governor's tyrannical rule. On the way out of the town, a woman by the name of Marianne Williams runs into Stevens. She informs him that her son, Matthew, has a fever. Stevens sadly tells her to make an appointment later, knowing that he will never be back in town. Stevens barely made it out of the town before he was bitten by a zombie. He was the first one over the fence, but, a roamer came up from behind him and bit him. As he was dying, he begged Alice to continue his work by taking care of the group. Main Article: Dr. Stevens (Novel Series) Death ;Killed By *Zombies'' (Alive)'' As Stevens gets over the fence of Woodbury, a walker comes up from an alley behind and bites him on the neck. Relationships Alice Warren Alice was Stevens' assistant. Alice was sure Stevens wanted a relationship with her, but thought that he was too old for her. Alice is noticeably saddened by Stevens' death. After he died, Alice took in everything she learn't from Stevens and helped out the Prison group with their medical needs. Rick Grimes Rick and Stevens talked often in the Clinic and seemed to get along well. Stevens helped Rick recover after the amputation of his hand. Rick also seemed sad when he informed Michonne the Doc had been killed. Caesar Ramon Martinez Martinez and Stevens were good friends. Stevens went with Martinez's plan to escape Woodbury. Unfortunately, Stevens was devoured not ten feet from the walls. Martinez consoled Alice and said "he was a good friend." Harold Abernathy They seemed to be on good terms. Although he didn't seem upset, he was greatly shocked after Eugene Cooney stabbed him, and panicked when he was unable to save him. Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense *Issue 28 *Issue 29 Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life *Issue 31 *Issue 32 Trivia *Stevens is one of the only characters who is known by their last name. *Creator Robert Kirkman wrote: "are two doctors, Doctor Stephens, mentioned In Issue 2, and Doctor Stevens from Woodbury. The first is named after my family doctor when I was a child ... the other is named after none other than Terry Stevens, my friend and artist on a few of my early projects like Battle Pope Presents: Saint Michael."Issue 47, page 25, "Letter Hacks". ru:Стивенс (комикс) Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Stevens, Dr. Category:Woodbury Category:Comics